Taking things slow
by sleepingmarie
Summary: Alex is back will Olivia and her will be together? Please review


**DISCLAIMER:** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and all characters are property of NBC and Dick Wolf.  
**ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** English is really not my first language and this is my first fanfic so be gentle with me. Please review!

_**Taking things slow**_

_Chapter 1_

"Hey Liv, are you coming with us to O'Malley to celebrate the end off the case?" Elliot ask her stopping at her desk waiting for a response.

"Nah, I'm tired, I prefer going home to a hot bath, sorry guys have fun." She grab her coat and exit the precinct.

Elliot sight, he is really worrying for his partner. It's been tree years that she's not the same, she drank a lot, she is closed on herself, she's not sleeping well and she's more nervous then ever. She have changed the day Alex was taken in witness protection program. One night, he have follow her at her apartment, he was worrying and she didn't want to talk about what was going on, but seeing the he wasn't going to leave without talking she have open her heart too him. He known that her and Alex had been close before agent Hammond take her to WPP, but she told him, that for her Alex was more than a friend. They talked a lot this night and for the first time he saw her broken. Even if Alex doesn't know how she felt about her, Olivia was lost without the Assistant District Attorney. Since this night they haven't talk a lot about Alex, but he new by her behavior that she is still broken by this.

"Is Liv coming with us?" Fin ask.

"No, she's heading home."

"Good, its make more beer for us." Munch jokes.

Olivia enter her apartment, she toss her key with her badge and gun in the drawer near the door and head to the kitchen. She open the fridge and take a beer bottle. She open it and swallow half of the bottle in one gulp. Then she goes to her bathroom, turn the water on and discard her clothes in the basket. She end her beer and go grab an other, turn the stereo on and enter her hot bath. She relax in the bath for a moment relishing in the sensation the hot water have on her sore muscles. It was a good day, Casey have won a case where they have been involved, an other pervert was in jail tonight because of them. But her thought have been too Alex like each time they got to court. She wonder how Alex would have been drive the case. Every time, Casey's get involved in a case, she tough of Alex, she doesn't want to make a comparison, but her brain make it for her.

_'You can't compare Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak, they are so different. Alex is so much beautiful. Her deep blue eyes, her blond hair, her slender body '_ She tough and shake her self out of her reveries when the image off Alex pop-up in her head.

She get out off the bath, put her bathrobe on and head for the kitchen to take and other beer. She decide to take the bottle of vodka and a glass instead. She enter the living room and put a CD in the player, she sit on the couch and poor herself a glass of vodka. She sit there looking at the city outside and thinking. She drink quarter of the bottle, when a song brought her tough back too Alex, and she take a picture of the young woman in her hand. She look at the picture and begin to cry.

_'When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone_

_When you're sure you've had enough of this life_

_Well, hand on, don't let yourself go_

_Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong, now it's time to sing alone_

_When your day is night alone, if you feel like letting go_

_(Hold on, hold on, hold on)_

_When you think you've had too much of this life, well, hang on_

_Everybody hurts, take comfort in your friends_

_Everybody hurts, don't throw your and_

_Oh, no, don't throw your hand_

_If you feel like you're alone_

_No, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long_

_When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on._

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes_

_Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

_And everybody hurts sometimes, so, hold on, hold on,_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,_

_(Everybody hurts, you are not alone)'_

"God, Alex I miss you."

With the exhaustion of the pain and the alcohol she fall asleep on the couch like hundred of time since the last tree years, with the picture of the woman she love in her hand. She doesn't ear her cell phone ringing in her coat pocket.

Somewhere in Wisconsin, Alex is sitting on her couch. She had a visitor this evening, agent Hammond had come to tell her that Velez and O'Connor had been kill. He came to tell her that they are bringing her back to New York tomorrow morning. Now she sit on her couch, in what have been her home since the last 3 years. 'Not my home, the home of Emily Richardson, law teacher .' She drink at the cold beer she had brought to the living room with her. She won't miss to be Emily, she just wonder how it will be to be Alexandra Cabot all over again.

"Alexandra Cabot" she says out loud, to be sure it is true.

Her mind is on overload since Hammond have left her with the promise to be there at 8 in the morning to pick her up to the airport. He have asked her to pack all that she want to bring back to New York. She doesn't want to bring nothing from this life. She just want her life back, but will it be alright. What will happen back to her life? Will she be able to return to her life like it's been tree years ago? What happened to her friends? Will they have changed? Have she changed? Will Olivia still in New York?

"Olivia..."

What happened to Olivia since my departure? Is she's at the SVU anymore? She take a picture in her hand, the only picture she had brought here with her, a picture of her and Olivia taken at a garden party at Elliot's house the summer she had leave. She look at the picture and with her thumb she trace the face of Olivia.

"God Liv, I miss you..."

She look at her watch, less than twelves hours and she'll be back to her life.

A phone ring and all the detective look at their cell.

"Stabler." Elliot answer his phone.

"Where you guys at?" The captain's ask him.

"O'Malley's" Was the short answer.

"Wait for me, I have a big news for you guys"

Fin and Munch look at him with a puzzle face.

"The capt have a good news for us, he ask that we waited for him."

They order an other pitcher of beer and a mineral water for their boss. They continue to chat for a while waiting for Cragen to be there.

Cragen enter the bar with a bright smile, he look very happy.

"Hey captain, what you got for news that make you seem so happy?" Fin's the first to ask.

"Agent Hammond just call me few minutes ago."

The tree detectives faces brighten at the acknowledge of what this simple fact could mean.

"Velez and O'Connor have been kill by the FBI in a raid."

"Wow, God, what a good news here captain." Elliot lift his glass to toast at the news and the tree others cheer with him.

The guys chat about what the agent have told their boss, they ask questions about Alex return, and Cragen answers with what Hammond have told him, that Alex will be back in the city in less than twelves hours.

Elliot leave the guys for a moment and take is cellphone from his pocket. There is one person that he knows will be more happy than they all are and it's her partner. He hit the speed dial on his phone and wait for her to answer, but all he got is the mail box.

"God Liv, can you answer your phone, I have something important to told you. Please call me back."


End file.
